Break the Glass
by Wanli8970
Summary: There are new exhibits coming to the Museum of Natural History; one of them is a kind violinist that's trapped from the outside world behind a glass globe, another is a humanoid monster that's looking for a family, and the other cracks a person's vision. When this exhibit grows out of control and infects one of the old exhibits, it's up to everyone, old and new, to break the glass.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Wax figures were a work of art. Each detailed had to be exactly precise on the figure to give them their unique features that only a specific set of people could have, but still be their own individual person; like a person having a green circle around their blue eyes or having two moles in certain places that makes them look like they're connected. It was somewhat easy when the sculptors know what kind of person they wanted for the figure, always using different pictures of famous people or celebrities for inspiration. They always had an idea to the type of person they wanted to make and that lifted a few weights off their shoulders in some way.

But when Dr. McPhee, the President of the Museum of Natural History, had come to them with the idea of a young, Native American, female violinist for the new exhibit at the museum, they had hit an analysis paralysis.

It was one thing to make a wax figure of a historical figure because they had to get every exact detail right to make someone feel like they're in the same room with their iconic heroes or villains. But the person that Dr. McPhee has asked them to make didn't even exist. A whole new life was to be created and that responsibility was has been dropped into their unprepared hands. What were they supposed to do to create a character that's never existed before? They had pictures of young, Native American women - thank goodness - and they know what type of clothes she should wear since Dr. McPhee specifically asked it to be child appropriate, that was a good lead for them.

But doing the actual features and body figure was another story.

Which was why it took nearly two years to finally finish her.

Dr. McPhee was walking with one of the lead sculptors for the new attractions, taking in the sight around him. Many professional artists were busy painting the final touches for the new exhibits that were to come to the museum. But those attractions were on the last part of his mind since he was mostly focused on the one exhibit he's been waiting for a very long time.

"And you're sure you have it nearly completed?" He asked the lead sculptor.

The older man nodded. "To be fair, it wasn't easy. And it wasn't just because we were creating a new face, but we had thousands of professional mechanics and programmers to give her the endoskeleton that would work well with her wax outer layer. Wax is a very delicate thing, Dr. McPhee, you can't just spread it all over a moving skeleton and expect it to not crack. Which was why we made sure the movements from the endoskeleton would not only keep the wax from cracking but make sure that the entire movements would make her look like she's actually playing the violin."

To exaggerate his point further, the man began to move his fingers in the air like he was actually playing an invisible violin.

Dr. McPhee gave him a strange look.

"Sorry," he coughed once he caught the President staring. "I was the one who worked on making her features look realistic. Spent most of my time indoors that I didn't get enough oxygen for my brain cells. Sometimes I might get a little loopy while other times I lack proper coordination."

Just as he said that he ended up walking right into a doorframe.

McPhee was beginning to wonder why he hired these people.

"I'm okay!" The man reassured him with a hand to his forehead. "I am okay! Didn't see that statue there."

Strike that, he wondered how they even got these jobs in the first place.

"Where are you on the Native Violinist?" The president asked after he made sure the sculptor was sober.

"Oh, we're on the makeup stage now," he said, the two of them continuing their walk. "We already have all of her hair inserted and her costume has ben put on. We just need to color in her skin and give her those unique features that you just won't find on your average woman."

McPhee nodded, satisfied that exhibit idea he's been pitching for years was so close to getting finished. "May I see it, then?"

The man nodded as he turned towards the door where he hit its frame by his head. "Right this way," he turned the doorknob and allowed McPhee to go through first before he followed behind - not without hitting his head against the frame once again.

When McPhee walked into the room, the first thing he saw were dozens of people crowding around what he believed to be the Museum's new exhibit. The mechanical wax figure looked almost ready to him; the way her ebony black hair was inserted to make her look like she's spent most of her time outdoors and her hair was starting to fuzz out but still look decent, her detailed glass eyes were already put in to make it look like she was staring off into space, and her clothes, though slightly dirtied to represent a Native's love for nature, were a perfect design of a traditional Native garb. She looked completely finished but it looks like the artists were just trying to add the finishing touches in.

"Is this her?" McPhee gestured towards the figure. The man nodded.

"Yes. I say, even after years of drafts and remaking the clay sculpture she turned out to be quite a beauty. Let's hope the fine gentlemen can contain themselves."

McPhee didn't even bother to chuckle at the man's attempt at jokes. "Which is why her exhibit is going to be a life-size glass globe that's covered in maxi glass so no one can break it and steal the wax figure for their sick amusement."

The awkwardness was highly evident in the air.

"So, is she able to move like I hoped?" McPhee was quick to turn things back to casual business.

"Yes, sir," the man nodded, picking up what looked like to be a controller for a PlayStation. "Watch this," he gestured for the artists to move away and they did, giving him the chance to move the left bumper. The moment he did that, the wax Native's left arm suddenly sprung to life like she had a muscle spasm. Then her arm stood there, and McPhee could see that the man's finger was still on the bumper.

"This remote won't be in the final product," the man reassured him, taking his finger off the bumper thus making the Native's arm fall limply to her side. "But it shows how well we have perfected her movements to make it not only look like she's actually playing the violin, but the wax won't deteriorate from the slightest movements. Well, as long as the programmers didn't put in a code that would make her do sharp movements. Otherwise, the wax would just fall apart at that point. I don't think the visitors would like seeing a creepy endoskeleton inside a glass globe staring at them with those eyes."

McPhee nodded since he could imagine that and be creeped out as well. "Which is why that Wendigo figure's going to be our main attraction for the _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ exhibits. Speaking of which, is that done along with the rest of exhibits?"

The man gave him a grim look. "It is, but Dr. McPhee are you sure we should use that journal? It's very real and it's extremely disturbing. I don't think parents would feel comfortable letting their kids read something like that."

"It wasn't my idea, it was the board's!" McPhee protested. "They found it in an old cave near Canada and they thought it was the entry of a possible Wendigo transformation. The board thought it was a good idea to educate the people on these things, even if some kids read it!"

The man shook his head. "I'll never understand businessmen..."

"You and me both," McPhee mumbled. He took one last look at the Native Violinist before he turned back to the sculptor. "How about that Norwegian Mirror? Is it done as well?"

The man's face immediately brightens. "You bet, it's done! We just got the fog added in for the mystic look. Come!" The man gestured him to follow and he did. The two left the room as the artists finally finished painting the final touches on the mechanical wax.

* * *

When McPhee said they were getting new exhibits soon, Larry Daley didn't expect "soon" would be the morning after the President told him the exhibits were coming.

The nightguard watched as the delivery guys began to unload large boxes off the loading deck and into the museum to be put on their display. Larry, unfortunately, had no idea what these new exhibits were and it left him feeling uneasy. He had enough to deal with the exhibits that he already knows - one of them even includes that rascal of a monkey - and more of them would only increase the chaos.

That was when he decided to look for the President of the Museum after he saw a crate that said: _Chupacabra._

"Dr. McPhee!" Larry called out when he saw the President talking to what looks to be a construction worker near the Museum's entrance, where other workers seemed to be working on something that he didn't have time to focus on. "Dr. McPhee, I need to talk to you about something!"

McPhee looked tired when he stole a glance towards the approaching night guard before he nodded to the worker that they will continue their conversation later on. "What do you want, Mr. Daley?"

"Yeah, uh, listen," Larry started off nervously, unsure of how he should say it without actually saying something that could give him away. "I just saw one of the crates with this funny looking message on it. Do you mind telling me what's that all about?"

"Well, it depends on what that crate was," McPhee pointed out with a shrug. "We have a lot of crates that say something."

"That's just the thing, one of them said "Chupacabra" and I thought; that's weird to have something like that in a museum of history because if I remember correctly, a Chupacabra was something from a fairytale." Larry let out a nervous laugh. "Right? Isn't that strange?"

McPhee, however, did not look amused. "Actually, the Chupacabra was a famous American legend that has cause terror through some civilizations. The board thought it would be a good idea to educate the people on that Native American folklore, where people can get to know some of the legendary monsters that used to roam our land before the colonies came. Like the Chupacabra, the Jersey Devil, the Wendigo, or even the Ahuizotl."

Okay, Larry had no idea what those last two were. This was far from good.

"And, what is this exhibit gonna be called once it's open?" He asked quickly.

" _The_ _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ ,"

"Oh, god," the night guard whispered as he turned his head away so that the President doesn't see his worried face. If these creatures prey on humans then he's in a whole lot of trouble.

Good thing he was a quick thinker. "So, do you have something that I need to go over? You know, just to make sure I know everything is in place and nothing goes missing?"

 _While making sure nothing eats my guts out,_ he added as a thought but he didn't dare let them be heard. McPhee gave him a strange look before he took a clipboard from the reception desk and hand it over to the night guard.

"These are all the creatures that are to be put on display," the President said as he tapped the list of names on the clipboard. "Make sure they're at their stations and try not to let anything happen to them. I'm still holding you on having gum all over that Easter Island Head."

Larry couldn't help but wince at the memory. Yeah, he should really keep a better eye on Dexter and see what he has that would bring chaos to Museum.

He adjusted the clipboard in his hands after taking a quick scan of the names - there weren't that many creatures, so that was good. "Thanks, President," Larry was about to walk away to see if there's anything else he should do around here before he could prepare for the night when he finally noticed what the construction workers were working on and stopped dead in his tracks.

Near the grand staircase was a life-size glass globe that probably stood around fourteen feet in height, the glass including. The glass was entirely see through, so he could see what was going on inside. He could feel his eyes widening once he took the sight of a young woman standing on a spinning pedestal by her tippy toes as she stood in slouch position like she was a turned off animatronic. Which, he would have believed that's what she was if she didn't look so lifelike.

"Hey, is that a woman in there?" Larry asked when he turned his attention back to McPhee as he pointed at the figure within the globe. "Seriously, is that an actual woman in there?"

"Of course not, Mr. Daley," McPhee gave him a look that made Larry feel like he was the one who was crazy - well, maybe he did end up going crazy a long time ago when he first started this job. "That's just a new attraction for the museum. The only reason why it looks so lifelike was because it's part wax."

It took a second for Larry to fully process what the President was saying. "W-Wait, part wax? Are you saying that she's a hybrid of some sort?"

"If you put it that way, then yes," McPhee nodded. "See, the original idea was to make it a full animatronic with the stiff movements and an endoskeleton underneath a robotic suit. But then I decided to make it more human since children had already seen so many robots in their life. Now, it has a wax outer layer to make it look like a lady but the inside will have an endoskeleton attached to the wax to make it move around like any normal human."

"So, she's half wax and half mechanical?" Larry summarized, taking a quick glance at the new exhibit before turning back to the President.

"That's correct."

"Okay, so who is she based off of? Because I'm pretty sure I caught up on all of my histories and I don't remember reading about a young, female, Native violinist that was stuck in a life-size snow globe." Larry pointed out.

McPhee gave him a blank look. "Other than a couple of pictures of real life Native Americans, the Native Violinist isn't based on anyone, Mr. Daley."

Larry took a moment to process it. This lady wasn't based on anyone from real life, which means she probably doesn't exist. That would also mean that tonight will be her first time existing in this world. He didn't even want to imagine what she would be like when she's "born" tonight. He's slightly hoping she would be easier to handle than the Native American creatures that probably have a thing for human flesh.

"Wow... That's, original." He said to cover up his silence.

"Yes, it is," McPhee said plainly before he began to walk away. However, Larry had one more question.

"What's her name?" The President stopped in his tracks and gave the night guard a questioning look over his shoulder.

"What do you mean its name?" McPhee asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, does she have a name?" Larry said like it was obvious. "You know, something to call her by so I can inform everyone that she's missing? A nickname? A secret code? Something like that?" Larry did try to hide the fact that he wanted to give this hybrid a name because it would seem wrong not to. After all, she will become a living person soon enough and he had to call her something that didn't sound like she was a brand for a marketing toy.

"First off, Lawrence, that glass around the globe is maxi glass, it's completely unbreakable," McPhee pointed out. "So if someone were to try and steal it then they would have to get through that unbreakable glass. Which would take a very long time and signal you to come in and arrest them."

"Oh," Larry darted his eyes to the ground, that was going to be problematic since that would mean she's going to be stuck in that globe if nobody could break her out.

"But since you seem so keen on knowing its name, one of my colleges decided to call her Indiana because she has a Native design. Does that make you happy?" With that said, the director turned tail and walked away.

"Got it," Larry called after him even though it looked like McPhee was no longer paying attention to him. "Indiana, I will try to remember that!"

But the director was already out of sights before he could finish his sentence.

Larry sighed before he turned his attention towards Indiana, who was suddenly turned on. From the way she stood with one leg extended by her toes and the other resting against her only standing leg as she began to play with the four-stringed Apache fiddle, she looked like she was a ballerina for a music box. Larry would have to admit, even though the music she's playing sounds recorded, it did sound soothing to the ears. If he had first saw her right now when she was turned on, Larry would have thought she was an actress playing the role of a Native Violinist that performs in a glass globe from the way she moved so elegantly. But she wasn't a real, she's only a hybrid exhibit.

But that will change once the sun goes down.

The night guard took this chance to finally take her in; she was copper-skinned. Not dark like Sacagawea or the mini Mayans, but a slightly paler version possibly to make her look like a porcelain ballerina since she did seemed like one. Her hair and eyes were dark like Sacagawea's, though, and Larry did feel sort of sad since her eyes were entirely blank, like they have never seen any ounce of daylight before. Her hair was down and looked slightly fuzzy, which was probably the style that McPhee had gone for her. She had a well-rounded face that made her look young, probably around Ahkmenrah's age when he died.

She didn't wear a dress like Sacagawea, which probably made sense since she had a figure of a young dancer. Instead, she wore one of those Native ghost shirts that Sacagawea had mentioned for some dance, with that khaki color, long sleeves and those long extensions and all. That was worn underneath a small native poncho with black and white circle designs along the hem. While Larry would imagine ballerina's with a skirt, Indiana was wearing buckskin pants that were tucked into a pair of Hopi Pueblo moccasins. On her head was an Abenaki headband with a white feather with a black edge attached to a brown band.

Larry would have to admit, the board has really gone out to make something like Indiana. He couldn't wait to meet her once the sun goes down.

"Welcome to the world, Indy," he told the hybrid with a small smile before he made his way through the museum. He would have to worry about Indy's situation for later, now he has to focus on the man-eating creatures that will come alive once the sun goes down.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello wonderful people of _Night at the Museum_ , this is Wanli8970 ready here to bring you her first _Night at the Museum_ story! This is the prologue where I will introduce a few of my OCs, one of them is making a guest appearance from another story called _Boy and Beast_! I don't know when I will be updating this next because I still have other stories to work on, but I promise that I will work on this as soon as I'm done with my other stories!**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	2. The Horrors of Mythological Creatures

**The Horrors of Mythological Creatures**

The very moment the sun went down and the Tablet sparked to life, Larry quickly unlocks the pins of the sarcophagus and shove the lid off before a certain pharaoh could start banging at it with such ferocity. The night guard watched as the young pharaoh sat straight up the moment he was free, his blue-green eyes landing on him.

"Good evening, Guardian," Ahkmenrah greeted as he let the night guard help him out of the sarcophagus. "I have heard we were getting new exhibits today, I can not wait to meet them."

Larry could feel his heart melt when he saw the excited look on the young pharaoh's face and almost reconsidered telling Ahkmenrah that the new exhibits were actually man-eating creatures that probably didn't want to make friends with them but with their flesh. But he knew he had to tell him because he would hate to imagine the young pharaoh finding out himself when his arm gets ripped off from one of those creatures trying to take a bite at him.

"Yeah, uh, Ahk," the night guard tried to explain the situation the best he could but his nerves made it difficult for him to look at the pharaoh in the eyes. "There's something you need to know about these new exhibits."

Ahkmenrah's face turns into a frown when he notices the nervous look on Larry's face. "What is it, Larry?"

"Uh, let's just say that... There really isn't a good way to explain this, but do you remember that time when Nicky got you that cheeseburger because he wanted you to try some modern day food?" Larry decided it would be best to explain the situation to Ahkmenrah by giving an example.

"Yes..." Ahk said slowly, not fully understanding why Larry was bringing that up.

"Yeah, and you remember how you devoured that thing straight away because it tasted so good?" There was an uncertain nod from the pharaoh. "So, imagine you, me, and anyone who looks close enough to being human are the cheeseburgers and the new exhibits as you were when you took your first bite."

Silence came from Ahkmenrah since the young pharaoh was trying to piece together Larry's words. "If I am correct, what you're trying to say is that these new exhibits have an appetite for human flesh. Therefore, it is dangerous to encounter one of them?" Ahk eventually said, his words spoken slowly because he wasn't entirely sure if he was correct or not.

A huge amount of weight was lifted off of Larry's shoulder since he was glad that Ahk was able to understand this whole thing and not freak out from it.

"Yeah, that's it! And that's why we need to head over there right now and lock them up before they realize that they're in a place that's _full_ of wax figures that look like humans." The alarmed look in Ahkmenrah's eyes told the night guard that the pharaoh was on board with whatever plan he had.

The two immediately took off from the Egyptian Exhibit and were greeted by an armed Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea with what looks like to be a hunting knife, and Attila with his sword out and ready at the entrance.

"We got your note, Lawrence," Teddy says as he adjusts the rifle in his hands. "We are ready to defend this museum from those man-eating delinquents!"

Attila gave out a battle cry with his sword raise in the air.

"Great," Larry nodded his head before he regarded Sacagawea as they all begin to head over to the _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ exhibit. "Okay, Sac, these guys are from Native American folklore. Here's the list of names," he handed her the clipboard that McPhee had previously gave him and watched as her dark eyes scanned the list of names. "Think you can give us any helpful tips on how to deal with them?"

"Well, we are lucky that I recognize all of them otherwise, we would all be in the seriousness of troubles," Sacagawea points out. "Personally, I believe the only creatures that we won't have that much trouble with are the Ogopogo and the Madremonte; Ogopogo is a lake-dwelling creature so we have the advantage on land while the Madremonte only attacks those who cause harm to her flora and animals. So, as long as we don't do anything of that sort in front of her, we will be okay."

"And what of the others?" Ahk asks from behind the group.

"Well, the Chupacabra has a lust for blood and can jump at incredible speed so it is important that we watch out for that. The Jersey Devil has wings, giving it the ability to fly which means we will have to find someway to keep it grounded, but we may also have an advantage since we will be able to tell it's near from its horrible wail. We should keep an eye out for the Ahuizotl because this beast has always found ways to trick humans before it drags them down into a lake before it consumes them. Which is why I think it would best for you to stand back when we encounter it, Lawrence. As for the-"

Sacagawea suddenly stops. Her eyes falling to the last name on the list while her skin blanches. What really had them worry was how the Shoshone's fingers tremble as if they were freezing, but they know it was impossible for Sacagawea to feel changes in the weather so there must be something wrong.

"What is it, my lady?" Teddy put a hand to the Shoshone's shoulder, never before had he seen his lady so distressed.

"Sac, what's wrong?" Larry decided to be a little more formal. "What? Is it one of those things because you didn't mention the last one. I did a head count on how many displays there were before I came up to warn you guys and I counted six. So, you mind telling what that sixth is about? That When-die-go or something like that?"

"Wendigo," Sacagawea corrected with a small whisper before her eyes met with every one of them with a slight panic look in them. "We must get to the exhibit immediately!"

Before anyone could say anything, the Shoshone was already running ahead of them in a blink of an eye.

"Sac!" Larry called out to her but she didn't appear to be listening. "Oh, god," the night guard quickly followed after her, Teddy right on his heels while the rest followed a few ways behind them. "Sac, wait! What's so scary about a Windigo?!"

"My lady, come back!" Teddy tried but Sacagawea had already round the corner, right where the _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ exhibit was. That only increase the men's worries because Sacagawea looked completely terrified of the When- whatever its name was, so it must mean it's probably more dangerous than all the other creatures combine if it was able to scare Sacagawea enough to go off on her own.

"Sac, come on!" Larry shouts in exasperation as he and the others round the corner of the hall. "You need to tell us what this thing does so we can know when we need to go off on our-!"

They all stopped in their tracks when they noticed Sacagawea was right in front of them. For a moment they wondered why the Shoshone had stopped running so suddenly since she seemed pretty determined to reach the _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ exhibit. However, they had an idea when they heard a terrifying wail they have ever heard in their lifetimes which was followed by other sounds they couldn't quite identify but they were still nervous by it, nonetheless. When they also heard something smashing into what they believed to be a metal gate, they finally had an idea to what those noises were.

Looking over Sacagawea's shoulders, the men's faces blanched when their eyes had fallen upon the beasts that are trying to break down the metal cage that kept them lock inside the room they're in by slamming their bodies against it. Thankfully, their safety wasn't in jeopardy since the gates were still standing, even when that giant Serpentine kept on slamming its ginormous body against it.

"Well, it appears somebody has already beat us to the monster exhibit," Teddy remarked before his eyebrows furrowed when he took in one of the monsters. "Is that a dog with a monkey tail and a human hand?"

"Gee Sac, I never knew you could do things so fast," Larry remarked.

"This wasn't my doing!" Sacagawea told him frantically. "The gate was already locked when I arrived."

Attila spoke in a questioning tone, wondering who would close the gate when they were the only ones who knew of the dangers these exhibits would bring.

"Maybe McPhee locked it up before he left and he didn't tell me," Larry suggested. "I mean, I was nowhere near this place until now. Not to mention no one in the museum was awake when they came, so it had to be him."

Teddy looked slightly relieved. "Well, there goes that problem for tonight. Right, my boy?" He was referring to Ahkmenrah when he asked that.

There was silence from the young pharaoh. If it weren't for the Native myths' desperate cries to escape their prison, the entire room would have been filled with the awkward silence.

"Ahk?" Larry asked when the pharaoh didn't answer the President so he turned to face him. "Is everything okay?"

Ahkmenrah still didn't answer. In fact, he didn't seem to be focusing on anything other than this weird mirror in front of him. The entire glass seemed to be covered in this icy frost and fog that gave off an eerie feeling when Larry took a glance at it. The only part of the glass that wasn't covered seemed to be the part Ahk was staring so intently at. Seriously, he looked like he was watching the world end right before his eyes.

Actually, it did look like Ahk was actually watching something horrible right before him. He was trembling, one of his eyes was twitching ever so slightly, his breaths came out in short pants while his hands were gripping his robe hard. But the thing was nobody could figure out what Ahk was seeing in that mirror to make him look as young as he was.

"Please, no..." they heard Ahk whispered in horror, his eyes seeing something that only he could see. "I-It was not my fault. It wasn't my choice! I-I never wanted him to be lost in the desert!"

"Ahk!" Larry cried when he saw a few tears drip down from the young man's face, he and the others quickly made their way over to the trembling pharaoh. "Ahk, what is it-?!"

He took a quick at his own reflection in the mirror before he saw something that was standing right behind him and Ahkmenrah. It was a Neanderthal. Larry almost overlooks it since the Neanderthals tend to wander but it only took a second for him to recognize this certain homo sapien. It was the one that got out of the museum on his second night as the Night Guard. The same who he watched turned to dust the moment the sun's light reached him. Larry would never forget that helpless look on the Neanderthal's face right before his death. It always sent a shiver down his spine whenever his thoughts are turned to that moment.

But how was this Neanderthal standing right behind him when Larry watched him die?

Then that nightmare came back as Larry was forced to watch the Neanderthal turn to dust all over again.

"No, no!" He didn't even remember that the Neanderthal was behind him as he took a step closer to the mirror. "No, come back!"

 _This is all your fault,_ a bone-chilling voice said.

"No, I was trying to get him back!"

 _You let him die._

"Shut up! You weren't even there!"

 _If anyone deserved that fate, it should have been you. Or better yet, how about your son?_

"You leave Nicky out of this!"

"Lawrence!" His argument with this thing in his head was cut off by a muffled voice. The next he registered was a sharp sting on his right cheek.

"Lawrence, wake up, boy!" The voice cried out again before he felt another sting. Finally, his vision cleared and he saw the famous Theodore Roosevelt standing very close to him with his gloved hand up and ready to slap him again.

"Whoa, Teddy!" Larry was able to grab Theodore's hand in time before the 26th President could slap him again. "Easy! Why are you slapping me? It's usually always Dexter slapping me, not you!"

"Sorry, Lawrence," Theodore says as he lowers his hand. "But you and the young pharaoh were both so absorbed into that Norwegian Mirror, the others and I were afraid that we couldn't get the two of you back." The President gestured over to a few benches nearby where Larry could see Ahkmenrah sitting in between Attila and Sacagawea with a haunted look on his face while the two try to comfort him by rubbing his back.

Larry stole a quick glance at the mirror when he noticed a drape over that creepy thing so he couldn't be able to see his reflection anymore. Some part of him felt glad that he won't be able to look at that mirror anymore.

"It would be for the best that you don't look at your reflection through that particular glass anymore, Lawrence," Theodore advised him. "That there be the same magic mirror from the very tale by Hans Christian Andersen himself; _The Snow Queen_.

"Right," Larry slowly nods his head like he was actually playing along. "Right... I have no idea what you're talking about."

Theodore resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The _Trolden Glass_ , Lawrence. Apparently, the story about this mirror was that it was made by the Devil himself. It is said that if a person were to gaze upon their reflection on that horrid mirror, they will only see the worse within themselves. It will snuff out all of your positive energy and replace them with the negative aspects of yourself. You were lucky that I recognize the mirror in time, otherwise you would have ended up like poor Ahkmen over there since he was staring at that longer than you were."

"Jesus," Larry breathes out. It did make sense on how he was able to see that Neanderthal since he was already dead. He would always feel guilty of letting that exhibit die right before his eyes. The mirror must have seen that within his memories and was able to bring that out to use against him. Oh god, Ahk... The night guard didn't even want to imagine what that mirror showed Ahk to give him that haunted look in his eyes.

"You okay, Ahk?" The young pharaoh jumped when he heard a voice called out of his name but he instantly relaxed when he realized it was just Larry.

"I'm fine, Guardian," Ahk spoke softly like he was so close to breaking if he had continued to watch what he was seeing in that mirror. "The magical mirror just caught me off guard. I just need a moment to breathe then I'll be fine." Despite his sincere words, everyone knew that Ahkmenrah wouldn't be alright because that haunted look was something that none of them would want to see in a child like him.

Larry made a mental note to make sure that Ahk stays as far away from this mirror as possible.

"Stay away, Devil!" The shrill cry of a female voice was able to cut through the tight tension as everyone looked towards the locked exhibit. "My babies aren't for eating! Go eat one of those disgusting humans!"

That horrible wail came through the room that almost sounded something like: _But I can't because we're locked in!_

"Well, look for something else to eat! But not my poor babies!" The Madremonte's high pitched voice made them all cringed. It was like listening to an old lady talking about her thousands of cats. Although, that phrase wasn't probably known to most of the people currently present but they still got the idea.

"Bully, am I glad McPhee was able to lock these creatures before they cause a fuss," Theodore remarked. "Because now I feel more worried about that Mother Nature figure than the others."

"Yeah, a Goddess of the Earth that acts like a cat lady is going to give me nightmares." Larry agreed.

Before they could call it night since it seemed like the new exhibits were taken care of, a scream tore through the hall that sent shivers down their spines. This scream was unlike any animal or human they ever heard of. What it did reminded them was the sound of a mountain lion roaring off into the distance but at the same time, it sounded like one of those classic horror movies screaming - something that Ahk was able to know thanks to Nicky - which made a certain Shoshone look ready to faint from. Especially when that scream came back, only it was louder and closer.

Attila had whispered something but they couldn't understand it.

"He said that he thinks one of those beasts has escaped," Ahk translated before he flinched when he heard another scream coming closer.

"Sac," Larry says slowly with his eyes glue to the direction they're hearing the scream from. "Is that the sound the monster you were really afraid of makes when it's coming for a kill?"

Before Sacagawea could answer, the scream came back louder than before and all of them were forced to cover their ears. Cries from the beasts within the exhibit told them that they weren't the only ones terrified at what's coming towards them.

"We need to hide," Larry whispered harshly, his eyes scanning the room for anything that could hide all five of them.

"Over there!" Theodore pointed over to a fairly large table with a drape over it. It should be big enough to cover Ahkmenrah's cape and Attila's armor so that this monster wouldn't be able to see them by mistake. They dove right underneath the drape and positioned themselves so that they wouldn't leave any evidence. Larry, Sacagawea, and Theodore were at the front to keep an eye out for anything coming at them while Ahkmenrah and Attila stayed in the back; the pharaoh still trying to recover from his encounter with Trolden Glass and Attila was there to make sure he was safe.

They waited, doing their absolute best not to flinch when the scream - now practically on top of them - came back. Larry held his breath as his eyes scanned the area around him through the small gap between the drapes and the floor just so he could see if the monster was going to walk by them.

Soon enough, it did.

Larry didn't even hear the footsteps come until he saw the feet of the monster from the corner of his eyes. The man did his best not to let his late night snack come up when he took in the sight; the feet were long and skinny, practically skeletal since he could see some bones peeking out from that horribly thin, wrinkled gray skin which reminded Larry of a rotting corpse from all of those survival horror games Nicky was beginning to play. It really didn't help his stomach when he took a quick glance at the thing's toenails; Lord, they were so yellow, so dirtied even with the fact they were long and jagged looking.

Not to mention the thing practically smells of rotten corpses. The scent filled his noise and Larry silently vowed that if he survives this encounter, he's never going to eat any late night snacks again.

"What in Lord's name is that smell?" Theodore whispered, his own wax noise catching the horrible scent. But Sacagawea quickly slaps her hand to his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Which, Larry could agree with since the 26th President was speaking a _little_ too loudly for his taste.

However, it seems that the Shoshone's attempts were a waste since they watched the monster feet stopping right in front of them. They all went rigid, hoping that if they stayed still and not move the monster would just think that it was just hearing things and move on from their current place.

However, this monster seemed to be smarter than they thought since it was already taking a few steps closer to where the table was. What really scared Larry was how light those footsteps were but he was a hundred percent sure this thing was bigger than it looks. How is it able to move so silently?

He no longer thought about the monster's stealth skills when he saw a shadowy figure bending down in front of the drape that was blocking their full view of the monster. They all held their breaths in but some part of them knew it would be futile since it was extremely cleared that the monster had already figured out there was at least something underneath the table in front of it.

But still, even when Larry saw the most grotesque, leathery hand with equally dirtied, long, and yellow nails he has ever seen in his life, reach out from underneath the drape to grip the cloth firmly in their hand as if it was prepared for a grand reveal, the night guard willed himself not to move. He almost believed that not moving would make the monster go away.

Then the ironic thing happened; the hand suddenly removed itself from underneath the table and he watched as the grotesque feet move away from his view. They all stood there, like that whole incident never even happened in the first place.

"Well," it was Teddy that spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "That was a dramatic turn of events, wasn't it?"

Larry slowly pokes his head out from underneath the drape to check to see if there's anything with gross limbs or a skeletal figure like that shadow he saw from behind the drapes. Sure enough, there was nothing of the sort in the area.

"Okay, Sac, you're gonna have to come clean on what a Windigo is because we just looked at death right in the face and had no idea what to do," Larry demanded as they all move themselves out from the table. "So, care to share on anything or are we gonna have to face it again with the possibility of us dying increasing?"

"First of all, Lawrence, they are called _Wendigos_ ," Sacagawea corrected with an eye roll. "Second of all, we should never go up against one directly. The Wendigo would have already torn off all of our limbs in a blink of an eye even if we were only a few feet away."

If Sacagawea was trying to scare him, it was working.

"It is not only the speed of it that we should be afraid of, Mr. Daley," she continues, a grim look in her eyes. "A Wendigo only knows one thing; hunger. It was once a man, like you, but once that man finds himself lost in a fierce winter storm, cut off from any sort of supplies, they will be open to possession by the spirit of the Wendigo. Once you are possessed you will find yourself hungrier than you were before after a few days of no food. There were some that manage to break free of the Wendigo's grasps but those they don't; they've found themselves in a situation worse than death. Their hunger will turn unbearable, they will be willing to do anything to end their starvation. Even willing to eat a member of their tribe."

A pin dropped could've been heard since it was so deathly silent between the group as the men stared at Sacagawea in horror. That thing they had just encountered was once human?

However, the Shoshone was not done yet. "The moment you ingest human flesh, you are no longer a man. The more you consume, the less human you are. The true curse of the Wendigo is that you will always remain hungry. There is no cure for it. No redemption. You will continue to starve and never feel satisfied as you change into the very monster we just saw. We were lucky this one time but I can assure you all that if we were to encounter that Wendigo again, it will show no mercy. Its strength is unimaginable. They have enough power to stop a charging bull while killing it at the same time."

The silence was still present.

"So, direct confrontations are extremely bad?" Larry eventually asked, his head trying to reel in everything Sacagawea had said.

Before anyone else could say something else on the matter, a loud honk that came from down the hall had drawled their attention away from the dire conversation. Suddenly, a familiar toy car was driving in their direction at rapid speed. Just when Larry thought it was going to collide with his feet it came to a grinding stop just a few inches away.

"Gigantor!" The heads of Jedediah the cowboy and Octavius, a Roman general, pop out from either side of the car's windows. "There's somethin' we have to tell ya!"

"It is very important, my liege," Octavius said sternly.

"Whoa, Oct, Jed," Larry hold his hands up to calm the two miniatures down, his thoughts on the Wendigo momentarily forgotten. "Take it easy. What's going on?"

"It's one of the exhibits, Larry," Octavius begins, a grave look in his serious eyes.

"Yeah, we think there's somethin' wrong with Ahk's tablet!" Jedediah finishes.

* * *

 **Wow, we're only two chapters in and I'm already giving you guys a cliffhanger. I guess that's what happens when you cut off most of the scenes you were originally planning to put in. XD**

 **I think it's safe to say that this will be the last chapter in a while. Don't worry, I will come back to this story once I have one of my other two stories done. It won't be a long goodbye! At least, I hope so.**

 **By the way, no Indy in this chapter. But do not worry my dear friends, she will return! Also if anyone's curious, I imagined Indy to be portrayed by Arielle Jacobs, the one who played Nessarose on _Wicked_ and played Jasmine on Australia's _Aladdin_.**

 **arwenishtar: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Sorry about those typos, I'll do my absolute best to fix more in the future. I'm glad you found the scenes with McPhee and the sculptor hilarious and I'm glad was able to keep Larry true to his character. That's the thing I always try to do with my fanfiction is try to keep the canon characters in their respective zone. That's basically the impression I've been trying to give Indy; sweet and kind since she's technically a "newborn". Don't worry, she'll get out of that glass... Eventually.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to leave a review!**


	3. The Beauty and the Beast

**The Beauty and the Beast**

"What do you mean there's something wrong with Ahk's tablet?" Larry demanded as he and the rest of the exhibits begin to make their way down to the lobby, where, supposedly, one of the exhibits were acting strangely because of Ahkmenrah's tablet malfunctioning. Both Jedediah and Octavius were riding the nightguard's shoulders so he can hear their directions more clearly. They all decided to see this exhibit first

'We aren't horsing around, Gigantor, she's clearly acting strange!" Jedediah protests.

"She?" Sacagawea asks, wondering if she may know which exhibit the miniatures are talking about.

"Yes, the one with the violin in the glass cage." the Roman miniature's words made Larry freeze in his tracks. "You may have known her, my Lady, her attire reminded me of the Native clothing you wear."

"Oh, Jesus!" Larry groans loudly before he made a run for it, the tiny miniatures yelling at the sudden speed. The rest of the exhibits stared at each other, confused by the nightguard's sudden actions before they quickly follow after him.

"What's going on Lawerence?" Teddy demands when they finally caught up to the frantic nightguard.

"I know which of the exhibits they're talking about," Larry spoke without a breath. "It's one of the new exhibits that McPhee had placed in the Museum, it's not _just_ the Native legends that are new. Apparently, she's a wax-mechanical hybrid that's supposed to entertain the guests with music from her violin or fiddle."

"What in tarnation is a hybrid?" Jedediah demands but Larry ignores him as he continues.

"I knew I should have had somebody watch her while I dealt with the myths but I thought she would be alright inside that globe. Of course, she wouldn't be alright when the Tablet's magic reaches her!" His words were continuing to baffle the old exhibits, not fully understand what he's prattling on about.

"Lawrence, your words are not making any sense," Theodore speaks, effectively stopping Larry so he can face the wax figure. "Why would the magic affect her differently than the rest of us?"

Larry sighed, knowing that he will have to tell them eventually. "She's never been alive before, you guys," he finally admits. "McPhee didn't have her based on anyone in history other than a few pictures of female Native Americans, but that's it. She doesn't have any memories of previous lives like you guys, she has no idea what all of this even is. She's basically a newborn child stuck in an adult's body."

His words left them all completely stunned. "A newborn?" Sacagawea whispers, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"She's never been alive before?" Ahk asked with Attila adding some of his own words.

"Exactly," Larry points to the pharaoh. "Which is why we need to see what's going on and fix it before things turn crazy!" This made them all shake out of their thoughts and quickly follow the nightguard to the lobby.

When they head down the staircase that leads to the lobby, they were not expecting the exhibits that were near the lobby to be crowded around the glass globe where the "newborn" exhibit resides in. Indy, the nickname Larry dubbed her with, still stood on her spinning pedestal but she was no longer in her slouched position when she was turned off after the museum closed. No, she was acting like she was turned on as she had resumed her ballerina stance and began to play with that fiddle of hers, soft but sweet music being produced from it.

Other than being creeped out by her dull eyes devoided on any life even though the Tablet's magic should be affecting her by now, Larry honestly didn't seem to see any sort of problem with Indy.

"Uh, what's the problem, you guys?" Larry asked the two miniatures as he took a step closer to the large globe before him. "Because she seems fine to me."

"Yeah, we thought so too," Jedediah agreed. "That was until Rexy came along and stood in front of that glass. I'm a hundred percent sure that if I saw something that big in front of me for the first time ever, I would have high-tailed out of there! But nope! She didn't even blink an eye when Rexy came up in front of her. We thought that there was somethang wrong with the Tablet so we came to find you."

Larry took what the cowboy said in; Rexy is somebody that would make the exhibits here nervous due to his gigantic height. He's seen every museum exhibit move out of the way when Rexy comes stumbling by, even the coldest and emotionless exhibits flinch when he passes by. But to know that Indy, who he expected to be curious about the things around her since this is her first time alive, didn't even move in the presence of Rexy completely baffled him.

"Weird..." He whispers under his breath before he calls out to all the exhibits surrounding the globe. "Okay, there's nothing to see here folks! I can assure, the person in the globe means you no harm. She just wants to share her music with all of you lovely wax figures and statues. Why don't you all move along while I attend some business with her? Okay?"

The exhibits spared a wary glance towards Indy but they move away from the globe nonetheless, giving Larry the chance to move closer to it. By the time he was basically a few inches away from it, he could no longer see Indy even when he cranked his neck up high. He didn't even realize how big this globe was but he was still able to reach up and knock on the glass, hoping that Indy would react to that."

"Indy?" When he still hears the music playing he knocks on the glass again. "Indy, can you hear us?"

"I don't think she can hear you, Larry," Sacagawea tells him from across the room, where they kept an eye on Indy in case she does respond to the knocks.

Larry knocks on the glass one more time before he finally gave up. This was so weird; why isn't Indy responding to anything? When he found out she was a newborn, he was imagining her to be curious and confused by her surroundings, possibly moving around her glass prison to understand everything around her. He was not expecting a soulless robot that was performing her duty like she's just been turned on-

Wait, turned on?

Oh, boy...

Larry walks over to the remaining exhibits with a tired look in his eyes. "Okay, good news and bad news," he tells them. "The good news is that I found out why Indy is acting so weird."

"Well, don't hold back, boy," Theodore said when Larry hesitated. "Tell us what the problem is."

"That's the bad news," Larry admits. "Like I said, she's basically a newborn baby; she's been brought into this world unexpectedly and has no idea what's going on around her. She probably got scared in this new world and did the only thing that makes sense to her; play her fiddle for other people. The only reason why I figured this out because she's acting like how she was when McPhee had turned her on the in the morning. So, she thinks she's turned on and now she's performing for all of us. That's why she didn't respond to Rexy because she thought he was a regular onlooker. She has no idea that it's not normal to see a skeleton of a T-Rex coming up to your face."

Everyone looks like they were taking all that in, Ahkmenrah actually looking horrified once he realizes Indy's predicament. "So, she's stuck in a loop then?" Jedediah was the first one to speak.

Larry nods. "Yeah, pretty much." He takes a quick look at Indy. "I think she can see what's going on around her but since she's never really reacted to anything during the day she's following that example at night. And since the glass is probably entirely sound proof, she can't hear anything so there's no way we can yell at her to get her attention."

"What if we just break the glass?" Ahkmenrah speaks up, almost like he couldn't wait to do the job himself. "I can go find something to break it right-"

"That glass is unbreakable, Ahk," Larry stopped the young pharaoh before he could go anywhere. "Believe me, I tried it with a small rock I found outside when no one was looking this afternoon. Besides, you think I would want to explain a certain museum director about the glass surrounding the new exhibit suddenly disappearing?"

Ahkmenrah frowned but he didn't make any further movements. Honestly, Larry could understand his disappointment. It wasn't easy for Ahkmenrah when he was trapped in his sarcophagus while other people stood by, making the pharaoh to never wish that on another person. The fact that not only was Indy trapped behind a glass prison but her state of mind was practically forcing her to not enjoy the things around her.

Larry was about to say something to comfort Ahkmenrah when a familiar terrifying screech suddenly bounces off the lobby walls, making all those who haven't hear it before screaming in fright.

"What in Jupiter's name was that?!" Octavius shouted in shock, he and Jedediah both having looks of uneasiness on their faces.

"The Wendigo..." Sacagawea whispers, her eyes wide with terror.

"The Wendi-what?!" Jedediah asked since he didn't hear her correctly but the Shoshone ignored him and turn her blank eyes towards Larry.

"You know what needs to be done, Larry," she tells him sternly. "If we let it roam free, half of the museum's exhibits who look the most human will disappear and I know you don't want to explain to Dr. McPhee how some of the exhibits disappeared mysteriously overnight."

Larry sighs when he realizes that, once again, his problems are only rising. Not only does he have to worry about trying to get Indy aware of her surroundings and not leave her in a blissful state of ignorance but he has to worry about a human-turned-monster running amuck in the museum by eating what it believes to be humans to satisfy its never-ending hunger. The other part that made this difficult was he can't intentionally cause the Wendigo permanent damage.

He didn't want to get into another conversation with McPhee about an exhibit, especially a new one, going missing again.

Hearing another screech tearing through the halls he finally came to a decision. "Alright, Teddy. You, Ahk, and Attila go look for that Wendigo and try to scare it back into its display case. Wait," he turns his attention to Sacagawea. "Please tell me this thing has a weakness, Sac. Or, at least, something that it's afraid of?"

Sacagawea nodded. "They fear fire," she tells him. "It is the only thing that can burn off their armored skin and kill them."

"Okay," Larry turn back to the three men. "You guys find a torch and use it to lure the Wendigo back into the _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ exhibit."

"Of course, Lawrence," Theodore adjusts his gun before turning to Ahkmenrah and Attila. "Come, lads. The hunt is afoot!"

"But whatever you do, try not to burn the Wendigo, please!" Larry calls out to them when they began to head in the direction where the last scream was heard. "I don't want to explain to McPhee why the creepy looking skeleton with skin has blisters all over it!"

"We'll try Larry!" Ahkmenrah called back as he and the others disappear from sight.

"Okay, Sac, Oct, Jed," Larry turns his attention to the Shoshone and the two miniatures. "I'll need you guys to help me with the front desk's microphone. I think I know a way to get Indy to interact with everyone in the museum."

* * *

After receiving a handmade torch from a nearby Neanderthal, the three men of history began to make their way towards a lower level of the museum, where everything had metal walls and pipes running along them. They only figured out that the Wendigo came down here were the scratch marks, unlike anything they have ever seen before, running along the walls. The fact that it was able to cause such damage to something strong like metal made them feel uneasy, but they kept pressing forward once they reminded themselves that they have the weapon the creature fears.

"Why would the Wendigo want to go to a place like this?" Ahkmenrah asked, pulling his robe around himself when the area got too cold for his liking.

"From what Sacagawea said, the Wendigo fears fire because it can kill it," Theodore explains. "So, if I were the Wendigo, I would keep myself isolated from any type of area that has dry air. I'm actually not surprised that it actually tear the door to the cryogenic freezer room down just to get away from the heat."

It only took the pharaoh and Hun looking up ahead of them that they finally saw what the 26th president meant.

The door to the cryogenic freezer was completely torn down, spilling out the frigid, white fog that was once building up inside the room. The fog gave the room an ominous feeling to it since they couldn't see what was going on inside it. Not to mention they found the door leaning against the wall from right across the room, all bent out of shape with spots that something must have pressed down hard on it.

What really terrified them was the fact that the door was made out of steel.

And the fact they can hear some guttural mutterings within the foggy room.

"Alright," Theodore whispers low enough so, hopefully, the Wendigo doesn't hear him but Ahk and Attila do. "Attila, you have the torch. I want you to barge in there and scare that monster out of there."

Attila nodded before he faces the foggy room, adjusting his shoulders to prepare himself. With a fierce battle cry, Attila the Hun charged into the cryogenic freezer.

It was only a moment after that the Hun came running back out, screaming his heart out as he quickly pushes the torch into the President's hands on his way out before he pushes himself against the wall in a fetal position, his eyes wide with terror.

"Attila?!" Ahkmenrah shouts in shock, never before has he seen the Hun who used to raid villages look so terrified.

"What in the world happened in there, lad?" Theodore demanded. "You look as if you saw the very Devil himself!"

Attila shouted something in his language but while Theodore was unable to understand it, Ahkmenrah heard every word perfectly. "He said that he fled the moment he caught sight of the Wendigo's face." The pharaoh translated with Attila nodding his head rapidly in agreement.

"Wha-?" Theodore looked completely dumbfounded, as did Ahkmenrah. "But you're Attila the Hun! You've raided villages but yet a mutated human that fell into the ways of cannibalism scares you?"

Attila kept crying something in his own language. One thing's for sure, there was no way the Hun was going to back into that room.

Sighing, Theodore hands Ahkmenrah his gun before adjusting the torch in hands. "If you want to get something done right, you have to do it yourself." He tells the young king. "Now, I'll go in there and lure the Wendigo out. You use my gun to try and block it from going any other direction. Are we good?" Ahkmenrah nods his head. "Good, now if you excuse me. Charge!"

The 26th President of the United States instantly went headfirst into the foggy freezer, waving the torch around like a maniac. Ahkmenrah waited outside, pointing the gun in the room's direction, prepared for a horrifying monster to come running out like a coward.

However, he was surprised when it was Theodore Roosevelt who came running out of the fog screaming louder than the young pharaoh has ever heard him produce before. "Give me that!" The President demanded as he traded the torch for his trusty gun before he joined the trembling Attila's side his gun pointed in the direction of the room.

"W-What happened?!" Ahkmenrah asked, completely caught off-guard by the President's sudden change of behavior.

"The Wendigo!" Theodore screams, the gun shaking in his hands. "It's unlike anything I have ever seen before! Its face was all sunken in, the skin pulled so tightly against the bones... It didn't even have any lips! Oh, the horror of those horrible teeth! And the fact I can practically see the bones underneath that disgusting decaying skin!" Suddenly, Theodore's face cringes. "Not to mention it smells like a pile of corpses that were left outside for months!"

Ahkmenrah couldn't believe what he was hearing, the great Theodore Roosevelt, the 26th President of the United States of America, was cowering away because of a deformed human who had performed an unspeakable act's looks?!

"Oh, for the love of Ra..." He mumbles, setting the two men off.

"Well, why don't you go in there and get the Wendigo out yourself if you're so brave then?!" Theodore demanded after Attila shouted something at the pharaoh.

Ahk sighs, both completely tired of their sudden fear but also slightly nervous of what was awaiting him within the room. Sacagawea's information on the Wendigo left him feeling uneasy but it didn't stop him from stepping into the freezer with the torch in hand.

"Okay..." the two heard his voice from outside. "It is _very_ difficult to see in here, which does not make me feel comfortable since there's a monster in here, but..." he was suddenly silent for a moment. "I-I think I found it! Excuse me, Master or Mistress Wendigo, but will you please follow me back to your exhibit and please don't try to put up a struggle. I would hate to have to use this torch on... Oh... Oh! Oh, Ra!"

Pretty soon, the Fourth King of the Fourth King was screaming like a maniac as he ran out of the freezer and into the already screaming Theodore and Attila's sides, his eyes full-blown with panic as he turns back to the fog within the freezer. "It's hideous!"

"We told you!" Theodore yells, panicking himself. Unable to take the chance of the Wendigo following them out of the freezer in their current positions, the three men instantly took a run for it. All thoughts of getting the humanoid back into its exhibit were instantly whipped from their minds because all that mattered to them right now was keeping themselves alive at that point.

As they left the lower level, the guttural mutterings have resumed. Only they sounded more in tune now.

* * *

Back in the lobby, Larry and Sacagawea were behind the front desk, watching Octavius and Jedediah putting together wires that Larry had told them to connect. Apparently, Larry's idea to get Indy - who was still playing her fiddle like a turned on robot - to interact with everyone in the museum was by connecting one of the museum's microphones on the front desk of the lobby to the speakers where they can hear Indy's music. Larry had hoped that somehow the noises coming from the speakers could be heard from within the globe and Indy will be able to respond to their voices.

He didn't know how he would react if this plan didn't work and have the newborn hybrid still trapped in her own small little world forever.

"Are you sure this will work, Lawrence?" Sacagawea asked after a while.

The night guard shrugs helplessly. "Honestly, not sure. But it's better than doing nothing and leave her trapped there. I mean, look what happened to Ahkmenrah. We left a _living_ person trapped and now he's a mess. The only difference between Ahk and Indy is Ahk's an actual human with his own memories; he knows who he is but Indy doesn't because she was just born tonight and she's never had any previous life to live by. If we just leave her there like we did to Ahkmenrah, it'll be like declining her chance of being human instead of a lifeless ballerina that just spins around for the amusement of other people. I don't think I could live with myself if I did that to her."

Sacagawea couldn't help but nod in agreement. To know that this person was coming to life, literally, for the first time in her life but to learn that she was stuck in her own mental trap was horrible. Originally, Sacagawea thought that having the memories of someone else was tortured because she remembers the life of being a mother but to learn that your child will never be by your side again was absolutely devastating. She believed that nothing was a greater pain than that.

But thinking about Indy's situation, she felt horrible for thinking that her own pain was worth more than someone else's pain. She greatly hopes that they will be able to free Indy from her own imprisonment.

"Is Indy really her name?" Larry looks up at her when she asked that question.

"Well, technically, her real name is Indiana. McPhee's colleagues were the ones who actually named her. I decided to call her Indy because it was easier." He answers with a shrug.

"Hey, Gigantor!" The two normal-size people looked down to see Jedediah and Octavius plugging in the last the wires. "We're done here! Why don't ya try using that microphone now?"

Larry took a deep breath, this was it. He taps one of the microphones before he bends his face down to it and said, "Indy?"

The reaction was immediate; Indy nearly jumped out of her wax layer, no longer playing with her fiddle and both feet were planted on the pedestal, her eyes darting around, trying to find the source of the voice she had never heard before. The biggest thing that made them feel relieved was how her eyes were no longer blank and emotionless but were now full of life. However, the emotions that were shown in her eyes were curiosity and fear.

"Hey, Indy!" Larry began to wave his hand rapidly. "Look at the man who's waving his hand back and forth at you!"

Pretty soon, Indy's dark eyes landed on him. Thankfully, they were no longer full of fear. Now they seem more curious than ever.

"Do you think you can get down from that pedestal? Because it's very hard to keep eye contact with you when you're spinning." Realizing that what she was standing on was moving, Indy quickly hopped down from the pedestal, nearly toppling herself over since this was her first moving other than for her ballerina stance and playing with her fiddle.

After balancing herself out, she walked forward until she was standing right in front of the glass that was blocking her from the world. Her eyes shone with curiosity as she places her hand on the glass.

"Okay, uh... My name is Larry," he introduces himself. "And welcome to your first night at the Museum of Natural History."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. Guess who's back with _Break the Glass_? This gal! So, Indy's finally in this chapter, sort-of alive in a way. The Wendigo is still on the loose, so everything's going to according to plan! I hope you guys enjoy this after that little hiatus.**

 **Dragon Heart: Thank you so much! Uh, I think you probably change your mind on Teddy after reading this chapter. ;)**

 **The Rattler: Thank you! I will do my best!**

 **arwenishtar: I can't even begin to thank you for this review. I'm so glad you think I'm keeping all the characters in character even when they encounter a monster like the Wendigo. I can't say anything about the Trolden Glass or the Wendigo because I don't want to spoil anything and I kind of want to prepare some suspense in future chapters. I take it you're probably happy now that Indy finally made an actual appearance. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. The End of the First Night

**End of the First Night**

Larry wasn't sure how much Indy was able to process everything he's said but the way she looked so intently on every information that's been given her, he had a deep feeling that Indy was going to be a very fast learner.

Then again if he were in her place, he would probably want to know everything about this strange place that he's never been to before.

After he was done explaining everything; the museum, Ahkmenrah's tablet and what it does, and how she needs to be in her formal position on the pedestal minutes before the sun rises, Larry decided to hand the microphone over to Sacagawea to have the young hybrid learn more about the exhibits that roam these halls.

"Everyone around here is different," the Shoshone begins. "We all have our own unique traits that stand out against everyone else. For example; the two of us wear similar garments but you have advanced knowledge on the fiddle while I have knowledge on exploration. And it's not just our abilities that make us different but some of the inhabitants can be almost as big as the stairwell on my left or small enough to ride on the palm of our hands."

This made Indy look down at the palm of her hands, her eyes shining with wonder as she thought about something that small.

Meanwhile, Jedediah took this as the moment to comment on her behavior. "Holy tarnation, she's like a little kid on Christmas!"

"Indeed, her behavior is one of a child's," Octavius adds in.

"Ya think we can talk to her after Sac's done talkin to her?" Jedediah asks, looking up at Larry.

"I guess so," Larry then notices the look the cowboy had on his face and quickly scowls him. "No, Jed. You are _not_ going to trick Indy into thinking you're some sort of overload that orders the exhibits around!"

"Oh, come on Gigantor!" Jedediah whines once he realizes he's been caught.

"It's bad enough that she woke up with a mental state of a robot, encouraging her to be a mindless slave will make it even worse!" Larry points out, making Jedediah pout once he realizes how unfair it would be to Indy. After all, she probably couldn't tell the difference between when someone's being serious or if someone's just joking around with her.

"Don't worry, my liege," Octavius said. "I will make sure that Jedediah won't do anything of the sort to our new friend." He shot the cowboy a stern look after saying that.

Before the cowboy could protest, screams that were becoming louder as they got closer to them caught their attention - well, minus Indy's but she did notice their looks before turning her head in the direction they're looking at to see what was going on. Suddenly, three men that she couldn't identify came running in the room within a blink of an eye. She didn't know what she should say when two of them dive behind the desks those people were while the other one hid behind a curtain.

"Whoa! What's going on guys?!" Larry demanded when the 26th president and Hun made a swan dive at the desk he, Sacagawea, and the miniatures were staying at.

Sacagawea places a hand on Theodore's trembling shoulders. "What is it, Teddy?"

"M-My dear, you have never told us how horrifying the Wendigo is!" Teddy stampers out. "I thought we would have been that gruesome beast's dinner if we didn't make it out of the freezer in time?"

"Did it hurt you?" Sacagawea demanded.

At the same time, Larry asked, "Wait, the Wendigo? You guys didn't get the Wendigo back into its exhibit?!"

"Lawerence, we were more concerned about keeping ourselves alive than to worry about that," Theodore says sternly. "The Wendigo could have come after us after we disturbed it. We weren't going to just stand around and be some cannibal's dinner! Some of us have more dignity than that!"

Larry, however, was a little less sympathetic to his plight. "You left the Wendigo alone?! Are you forgetting that it will eat _anything_ that looks human?!"

"Teddy, you need to go back down there and get the Wendigo." Despite understanding her beloved's fear, Sacagawea also knew the consequences of leaving the cannibal to its own devices. What if it had already gone after a wax figure?

However, the 26th President was far from being persuaded. "Oh, no! I am _not_ going back down there with that monster running around! I wouldn't be caught dead near that thing!"

Seeing that Teddy wasn't budging, Larry turned to the cowering Hun next to him. "Come on, Attila. You two?" He was answered by the village raider yelling hysterical things at him so he turned his attention to the pharaoh, who was poking his head out from behind the curtain he was hiding behind.

"Ahk, what about you? Out of everyone here, I would expect you to agree with me that we need to keep the museum safe."

"And I do understand, Larry," Ahkmenrah tells him but his eyes were still wide with fear. "But when I gazed upon the Wendigo I felt like I was looking at Anubis himself! As a pharaoh, I have seen many horrible things but nothing was worse than looking at that cannibal's face!"

Before Larry could make a comment on all of this, a knocking sound from the glass globe reminded them all of their newest addition. They all turn their heads to see Indy with her face against the glass, her eyes shining with curiosity. In the midst of all the excitement about the situation with Wendigo, they had forgotten to assure Indy that nothing was wrong. Now the newborn was staring at the three new people with a bit of wariness in her eyes, which they couldn't blame her for because the first time she saw them, they were running into the room, screaming like complete maniacs.

"Yeah... Uh, Indy?" Larry took the microphone as Indy turns her attention towards him. "Sorry about all that, some stuff going on at the museum, this Theodore Roosevelt, he helps me keep the museum in order," the 26th president gave her a nod. "Attila the Hun, that warrior guy that sometimes roams the hall with his buddies and they hunt things that they don't like," the former village raider greeted the newborn in his native language. "And this here is Ahkmenrah," Larry pointed to the pharaoh, who slowly made his way over. "He's the one with the magic tablet that brought you and the rest of the museum alive tonight."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Indy," Ahkmenrah spoke into the microphone once Larry handed it to him.

Indy's face broke into a large smile once she was introduced to these new people and happily wave at him from behind the glass.

Ahkmenrah took the moment to look at her; her eyes were full of this childlike wonder and her smile was pure, but he notices how she pressed herself against the glass. She didn't seem at all bothered at the fact she's imprisoned in her own tomb and how just seemed fascinated at the glass in front of her.

"Does she know?" The pharaoh whispered to the night guard, putting his hand over the microphone so he was sure that the newborn doesn't hear him.

Larry immediately knew what the pharaoh was talking about and answered in the same low tone. "We're trying to get her comfortable with everything before we tell her what's going on."

"Larry, she deserves to-"

"I know, Ahk," Larry cut him off before he could continue. "And I promise; I will tell her as soon as I can. But now, let's let her enjoy everything for now. It is her first night, after all. Let her enjoy everything."

Ahkmenrah looked like he wanted to say something but thought against it.

"Okay," Larry claps his hands as he begins to back away. "Since a few of us aren't going to get a _certain_ job done, I guess I'm the one that needs to go down and get the Wendigo back in its exhibit before it decides to do some real damage to the rest of us." He bends down and picks up the torch that Ahkmenrah had thrown when he made a dive for the curtain.

He gave the pharaoh a look. "You do realize that this could've been a serious fire hazard, right?"

Ahkmenrah looked down sheepishly as Larry left the room. The whole time, Indy was looking back and forth between them with curiosity shining brightly in her eyes.

* * *

When Larry reached the lower level that Teddy had said the Wendigo would be in, he started to count numbers to calm himself down. While he may have criticized the others for being cowards when facing this thing, he was no better because Sacagawea's words still filled his head; if that thing had enough power to kill a charging bull in its path, what will it do to him? Especially considering he's practically the main course for the cannibal.

But still, he had the torch in his hand. He's secretly hoping that the Wendigo's selfish enough to want to save its own life than foolishly jump at him to satisfy its never-ending hunger.

By the time Larry reached the cryogenic freezer, he was greeted by the sight of the steel door back in its previous position before the Wendigo ripped it out. While there were some markings that showed someone had pressed their hand against it hard - which Larry found weird because that thing was entirely made out of steel.

He turned to the operator next to the door and pressed the button that was going to drain all the fog so he could at least see where the monster was. Once a beep came from the operator, indicating that all the fog was cleared out, Larry opened the door and step in.

He was met with the sight of nothing.

"What in the-?" He did a double take, making sure that the Wendigo wasn't hiding on the ceiling and was getting ready to jump at him. But apparently, there was nothing in the freezer except him and a piece of cloth lying in the middle of the floor.

"Weird," he said after seeing the cloth, wondering why would a Wendigo carry a piece of cloth around. His thoughts were cut off by a beep from his phone, making him realize something; it was almost sunrise.

"God, dang it!"

* * *

Larry had made it to the lobby in time to find Theodore Roosevelt making clicking noises into the microphone they were using to communicate with Indy. Speaking of the newborn, the girl looked like she was laughing her mechanical heart from hearing that noise.

"Ha! He's telling her some of his hilarious stories!" Jedediah told the night guard when he got close to the desk. "He's fillin' her with a huge case of laughter-titis!"

"Yeah..." Larry said slowly before he went over to the President and tapped his shoulder, making him stop the noises he was making. "You mind if I take over?"

"But of course, Lawrence." Theodore happily handed the microphone over to the night guard, giving him the chance to communicate with Indy, who was now staring at him in curiosity.

"Hey, Indy," the young exhibit nods her head to tell him he got her attention. "I just checked the time; it's almost sunset. You think you can get back on the pedestal in whatever position you remember being in before you woke up?"

Indy rapidly nods her head, making her long hair bounce on her shoulders before she quickly hurried back on her pedestal. Once she had her fiddle in her hand and she was on her tippy toes, Indy went into a slouch position so now she looked like a turned-off robot like yesterday morning.

Despite the fact, he was creeped out at how robotic she was, Larry decided to shake himself out of it to return to pressing matters. "Okay, I got some good news and bad news."

"What is it, Larry?" Sacagawea asked.

"Apparently, the Wendigo got away again," his words brought fear into their eyes - except Octavius and Jedediah since they don't have a clue about what's going on - but he quickly countered it. "But the good news is the sun's almost up. So, once the tablet's magic is gone, the Wendigo will freeze and I'll have enough time to find it before McPhee notices anything strange."

"What if it found someone before the sun is up?" Theodore expressed his worries.

"Don't worry, I told each exhibit that if they found anything that looks like an ugly skeleton they'll scream as loud as they can." At the exhibits confused looks, Larry continues. "It was the best idea I had at the time. Anyway, it's nearly five minutes until sunrise. You guys should probably get back into your exhibits."

"I still don't have a clue to what a Windigo is," Jedediah comments as Sacagawea picks him and Octavius up to put them back in their exhibits.

Ahkmenrah was the last to return to his exhibit because he turned to face Larry with a solemn face. "Larry," he shifted his gaze towards the slouched Indy before turning back to the night guard. "Please, you have to tell her."

"And I will, Ahk, it's just-" The pharaoh didn't even give him a chance to finish.

"Being trapped in a cage with no way of interacting with the people around is one thing," Ahkmenrah begins. "But leaving her trap in her own ignorance is even worse. You have to tell her what sort of predicament she's in."

Larry nods his head, understanding how passionate Ahkmenrah could be about someone being trapped since he was trapped in his sarcophagus for 54 years and nobody was willing to let him out. Now, the pharaoh was pretty determined to prevent the same situation from happening to anybody else.

"Okay, Ahk, I will," he finally relented before he began to guide the pharaoh back to his exhibit. "Now come on, I don't want to explain to Dr. McPhee why there's a dead corpse in the middle of the floor with the pharaoh's robes on it."

By the time Larry had managed to seal Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus in, sunlight was peeking through the windows. The night of magic was over.

But the hunt for the Wendigo has begun.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! But I'm sorry there's going to be another hiatus for this story because I have an upcoming project in the Summer and I really want to get it down. However, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Dragon Heart: XD Which picture did you look up because there's different versions of the Wendigo.**

 **arwenishtar: Thank you! What did you expect Indy to act like? But don't worry, she will be free at one point in the story. XD Let's not tell Ahk about that. If you think you're a terrible person then I must be an absolute monster for writing this! The horrible truth of irony!**

 **Gue** **st: I'll try to include moments between Teddy and Sacagawea being a couple. I just want to point out that romance isn't my strong suit.**

 **SilverSesshomaru: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	5. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

The first thing that Larry did when morning finally came he quickly headed over to the Horrors of Mythological Creatures exhibit, remembering that the gate was locked in chains the last time he was there and the Wendigo was out. He figured that it would be best to get the chains off the exhibit instead of finding Wendigo and dragging it back to a locked door when the thing could possibly be extremely heavy.

He didn't want to explain to McPhee why he was carrying one of the exhibits outside of where it's supposed to be and how it was not supposed to look like he was actually robbing from the museum.

But when Larry got to the exhibit he was surprised to not only find the chains around the gates were gone but there was something new within the exhibit that he hadn't seen before last night.

It was standing on a stage that looked similar to a cave with low lighting to give it a creepy effect. The only distinct features that he could see was a long black robe that's covering its whole body so Larry had no idea what it looks like. It didn't help that it was also wearing this creepy looking skull of a deer that covers its entire face. But from what he could see, the thing was tall. Probably around nine feet. It wasn't tall enough to be as terrifying as Rexy but it's still intimidating.

Then Larry took a closer look at the thing and found himself freezing in place; the hands had long fingers, both a dirty gray color and pulled against the skin tightly to show off its bones underneath, with long, dirtied, yellow claws forming in a menacing way that it's ready to kill.

He had only seen those hands hours before and they're from the monster that could have attempted to eat all the human exhibits in the museum.

But, why was it in its original place when it was known to be extremely hungry? He would expect to be the in the same place of where it was searching for food, not in the place where he needs it to be so he can keep his job. Could it really have-? No, Sacagawea seemed deathly serious when it came to the Wendigo and its never-ending strive for food. The only thing it's supposed to care about was food, not responsibilities. Right?

"Mr. Dailey!"

Larry had to withhold a sigh when he heard the familiar annoyed voice of Dr. McPhee from downstairs. Even if none of the exhibits don't do anything major to the museum, McPhee had severe OCD for things being in the same place so he would give Larry trouble for the littlest of things; like a change of tapestries that tell the same story but with different positions and colors. He could only wonder what the president of the museum would want to say to him now.

He found him standing by tapestry - no surprise - with a stern look on his face. He pointed to the tapestry. "What is this?"

Larry took a look. "Uh, it looks like a plain, old, medieval tapestry." He honestly didn't see any problem with it, it looks pretty simple.

"You're right, it is old," Larry could feel it coming; the source of the problem right now. "In fact, it hasn't been touched for over fifty-two years."

"So, what's the problem then?"

"The problem is that somebody tampered with it! Look at this," McPhee pointed to a spot on the tapestry. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh, a patch of grass that's been carefully detailed in the tapestry?" Larry questioned, not seeing any difference from the other layers of grass surrounding it.

"The coloration is off!" McPhee finally exploded. "It's like somebody tore a piece of it off and replaced it with a poor copy!"

Larry took another look at the place where McPhee was pointing at and he finally saw the mistake in the coloration; the green was lighter compared to the other green in the tapestry. But it was hardly noticeable unless you had some case of OCD, like McPhee, so there really wasn't any problem.

"I don't get it, Mr. McPhee," Larry begins. "Why are you so concern about a tiny mistake? It's barely noticeable!"

"'Barely noticeable?!'" McPhee looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Are you kidding me?! This the most noticeable mistake I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Yeah, for someone who's OCD," he couldn't stop the remark from coming but quickly calmed down. "Look, McPhee, I really don't know what happened to this tapestry but I really think it's just a _very_ small misprint. I mean, it's barely noticeable!"

Of course, Larry did have a good idea on what might have altered the tapestry - as OCD as he was, McPhee had an excellent attention to detail -, but he couldn't exactly let the president of the museum know that the museum's exhibits come to life at night because of magic. He'd probably end up in an asylum if he told McPhee.

McPhee gave him a long look before sighing. "Alright, I'll let it slide. But if I hear multiple complaints from the regular visitors about this 'small' misprint on a daily basis, it's coming out of your paycheck!" With that, he walked away from the night guard.

Larry could feel himself breathe easier now. Losing a bit of his paycheck was better than losing his whole job altogether. Still, he couldn't help but wonder who would take a piece of the tapestry when they know they should leave the inanimate exhibits alone.

"Probably one of those old tailor ladies," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He'll have a talk with them when he gets back tonight.

* * *

When he got home Larry was immediately greeted to see his son working on his homework at the kitchen table with his headphones on. Even from the doorway, Larry could practically hear the music on full blast all the from there.

Sighing, he strolled over to Nicky and pulled his headphones from his ears. "I said you can listen to music when you do your homework, not kill your eardrums."

"Dad," Nicky groaned, although he did look happy to see his father. "Hey, I heard the Museum's got some new exhibits today."

"What about them?" Larry asked as he put his cloak away. He knew what Nicky was planning on asking but decided to wait for it.

"So, do you think I can come meet them tonight?" the excited look on his son's face almost made him agree to it before he remembers the predicament with one of the new exhibits.

"Sorry, Nicky, but I think you might have to skip your visit tonight." seeing the deflated look in his son's eyes made him quickly explain. "It's only because one of these exhibits eats human flesh and it got away before we could properly lock it. It's pretty intelligent. So, until we got that situation sorted out, you need to stay here."

The deflated look faded, though not completely. "Alright, Dad," he said as he turned back to his homework.

Larry took a glance back at the headphones, eyebrows furrowing when he heard a violin solo. "What type of music were you even listening to, anyway?"

Nick looked back up at his father with a smile. "It's awesome, Dad! The artist is called Lindsey Stirling and this is her newest song called _Shatter Me!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Now, this will officially be the last chapter of a story I will be able to update before I leave for vacation. I'm leaving at 1:00 o'clock in Pacific Time and I won't be back until August 3rd. Hopefully, while I'm on vacation, I'll be able to work on more chapters? I don't know, really. I'm sorry if this short to my reviewers but this was the best I could do before I leave. I hope this is somewhat funny for all of you.**

 **Dragon Heart: I was actually talking about which version of the Wendigo's appearance because there's one version where it's a humanoid deer or a mutated human.**

 **TeddyxSac: Jeez! I'll do my best! I'm not good with romance, though!**

 **The Alpha: Thank you!**

 **arwenishtar: You're not the only one excited to see their relationship developed! :D**

 **GoldenMoon: Yeah, it was pretty funny too when I thought of it. :)**

 **the electric phantom: Than you! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **MegaHeracross214: True. So true. Don't forget the number five, though!**


	6. The Second Night

**A/N: So sorry for the late update!**

* * *

 **The Second Night**

Getting to work tonight proved to be more difficult than Larry originally thought; there was an accident on _Columbus Ave_ so he had to walk all the way to the Museum. It was currently _7:00 PM_ , he was now two hours late to work.

"Exactly what I needed," he mumbles to himself as he climbs up the stairs to the Museum. Between dealing with all the old and new exhibits there's also a man-eating monster situation he needs to handle. Since it was clear that the new exhibits were getting a lot of attention by the visitors during the day, McPhee was going to keep them for a little while longer. Which means more time with the Wendigo...

Wahoo...

He had a plan to lock the Wendigo in its exhibit before the sunsets but now that he's two hours late without informing the others what to do then it's possible that the Wendigo's now roaming free in the museum. Great, just what he needed.

When he entered the museum, he expected to see Teddy and Sacagawea waiting for him at the front to inform him of all the trouble the Wendigo was causing.

He wasn't expecting to see nearly half of the museum's exhibits to be crowded around the trap door that Dr. McPhee installed to get to the storage room faster. Ahkmenrah was at the front desk, talking to Indy through the microphone with the tablet in his hand.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Larry asks as he makes his way out to Teddy and Sacagawea, who were looking at the trap door with intense eyes.

"Due to your absences, Lawrence, the Wendigo was able to sneak out before all the other Mythical Creatures and found itself the trap door. It nearly gave poor Indy a heart attack when she saw the monster's face, Ahkmenrah's talking to her in hopes to calm her down." Teddy explains, his eyes still on the trap door.

"You're lucky we found about the accident near here or otherwise I would have given a firm talk about not being here to assure everyone's safety." Sacagawea comments, her dark, solemn eyes meeting his before turning back to the door.

"Okay..." wasn't he ever glad that the excuse for his tardiness was actually enough. "So, did anyone try to get the Wendigo out of there?"

"Jedediah, Octavius, and Dexter have already ventured into the dark storage room with torches at hand, they're currently searching for that monster in the dark," Teddy explains.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Ya big, scardey cat!" Jedediah's voice came from the darkness below, which was followed by the chatters of Dexter. "Fight us like real men!"

"Hey, Jed," Larry calls down. "Instead of letting the Wendigo know you're down there how about you just focus on finding it?"

"Ah, cool your horses, Gigantor," Jed's voice calls out from the darkness. "We'll get the big, scary monster. Don't ya worry."

"I must say, the choice of locations for this creature is very strange," Octavius comments. "While I understand the idea of concealing itself in the darkness, I don't understand the need to hide in the cold. It's a mammal, is it not?"

"The cold keeps their armor skin from melting," Sacagawea answers his question. "Fire is the only thing that can kill them, swords and spears won't do anything."

"But please," Larry cuts in. "Try not to kill it. I don't want to explain to McPhee why one of his unique wax figures are melting."

"We got it, we got it..." Jedediah mumbles, clearly not enjoying Larry's nagging.

Everyone above stood there silent, anxiously waiting for the three exhibits to make some sort of progress in their search that hopefully doesn't lead them to be gruesomely mutilated. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they heard something from Jedediah.

"Ugh! What in tarnation is this?! Feels like dry leather!"

"Indeed, this feels _most_ disgusting..."

Larry instantly tensed once he realized what Jedediah and Octavius were talking about. Those two better use their torches or else...

"Wait, I think this is the Windigo!" Jedediah shouts in excitement before he pulls into interrogation mode. "Alright, partner! Just come out of the trapdoor with yer hands up or we'll be forced to burn-"

Jedediah was immediately silenced before he could finish his threat.

Now Larry was concerned. "Jed?"

"O-Oh sweet mother of pearl..." the cowboy's trembling voice echoes from the darkness below.

"By lord Jupiter..."

High-pitched screams then followed after the two finished their sentences, nearly startling everyone above the door. Out of the darkness came two screaming miniatures, trying to desperately climb out of trapdoor despite the ladder being larger than any of them. After a few more heaves, the two were able to make it back to the surface and quickly made a beeline for Larry's shoes.

"You people never told us that thing was the Devil itself!" Jedediah yells once he and Octavius are safely behind Larry's shoes.

"We warned you it was mutated human that turned into a monster from cannibalism!" Teddy pointed out.

"But you never told us the monster's face!" Octavius shudders. "It was like looking at a harpy, only with no feathers and wings, just that horrible, leathery skin!"

Larry sighs, unable to believe that everyone was so terrified of this thing that they couldn't even face it head-on. Granted, he might be a little biased because he's only seen that thing with its mask on and during the day but still.

Then he noticed something. "Wait, where's Dexter?"

No soon after he said, loud shrieks came from the trapdoor. It didn't sound like the Wendigo - thank goodness - but more like Dexter about to give his-

Uh-oh...

 _SMACK!_

Larry closes his eyes in frustration. "Please don't tell me Dexter just slapped that thing?"

Teddy winces. "W-Well..."

 _SMACK!_

Everyone quickly looks down at the trapdoor, surprised at the loud sound of skin contacting with skin. While they know Dexter can throw some harsh slaps, that last one didn't sound like him. Suddenly, a brown blur came flying out of the trapdoor and into one of the tapestries above. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was Dexter and he's hanging onto the tapestry to keep himself from falling.

"Dexter, are you alright, lad?" Teddy asks. Dexter gives him a thumbs up, showing him that he's fine.

Larry looks back down at the trapdoor, where he could hear a few guttural mumbles from the darkness.

"So, who wants to go down there and get the Wendigo out themselves?"

Everyone near the trapdoor instantly took a step back, making Larry sigh.

Figures...

* * *

Ahkmenrah took a moment to divert his attention from Indy to look at his fellow friends. Apparently, getting that horrifying monster locked proved to be more difficult than they thought due to its appearance. They were all too afraid of the monster to even go near it, which he couldn't blame them for since he's seen the monster up close and personal before. He knows exactly the type of fear they're all going through.

Speaking of which...

 _Tap. Tap._

He turns around to see Indy leaning against her glass prison, her wide, brown eyes staring curiously at him. It was only minutes ago that those eyes were filled with fear as they hid behind the spinning pedestal that was meant to show them off.

It was that fear which prevented Ahkmenrah to hold back on what he's planning to tell her. The Guardian was right; Indy's just a child. She's only been born yesterday and doesn't understand how the world works. It would be cruel to just ruin her innocence just like that.

Which is exactly what the Wendigo did when it showed its ugly face to her.

Remembering that he's trying to calm her down by telling her about his magic tablet, he continues on with his tale. "Sorry. As I was saying, my parents had my tablet made for me by methods even I do not understand. At first, I thought it was so some sort of treasure for my legacy but it was more than that once I woke up almost years before my death."

It was amazing at how amazed Indy was by every information that was given to her - though she did seem confused at the word "death" -, making Ahkmenrah wonder how she would be like if she could ever have a conversation with everyone in the museum. Probably make everyone smile, just being in her presence was enough to make him feel happy.

"But enough about me," he begins, hoping to have more of a conversation with her. "What about you? You have your fiddle, do you not?"

Indy took a look at her fiddle, which was strapped around her like those strange-looking bags, before looking back at him with questioning eyes.

"I know from Larry that you're able to make wonderful music from it. Would you mind if I could hear it?"

Indy smiles in excitement at this before she removes the fiddle from her back and takes out her bow. After adjusting her arms in the correct position, she begins to play.

Hearing the music coming from the small fiddle was unlike anything Ahkmenrah has ever of before. While he still often prefers the music of his time, the way Indy plays her music makes him forgot about his own music for a time. The melody was soft and soothing, almost like Indy's personality.

Back with the others, Larry was in the middle of arguing with Teddy to go after the Wendigo before they took notice of Indy's music. It manages to divert everyone's attention from the trapdoor and onto the young Indian, watching her as she plays her fiddle with a look of tranquility on her face as if she hasn't suffered through the darkness of the world at all.

Within in the darkness of the trapdoor, two yellow eyes emerged. Originally, they were focused entirely on the project at hand but it couldn't help but poke their head out to see what's making that sweet melody. Its slanted pupils landed on the young girl trapped inside that glass prison. It remembers how she screamed at the sight of it, just like all the others.

While it never meant to leave such an impression on their new home, it really wanted to be alone so it could get their surprise ready.

Then again, nobody seems to take a liking to their face... Maybe they should wear that outfit, no matter how hot it gets. After all, it'll stop giving people heart attacks.

Once Indy's done with her song, everyone in the area began to applaud. At first, Indy thought it was only Ahkmenrah who was clapping and gave him a shy smile before, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed everyone around her was clapping. It left her feeling excited knowing that she was able to bring a smile on everyone's faces.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Octavius shouts while Jedediah whistles.

"Lord almighty, I haven't heard music like that since the settlers drove those Natives out!" Jedediah comments.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jedediah notices something that instantly took the happiness out of his face. "What in tarnation?!"

His yelling manages to divert everyone's attention from Indy to the miniature cowboy. "What's going on Jed-?"

Larry stops in mid-sentence once he sees what Jedediah's looking at; the trapdoor closed with a note attached to it.

 _Hey guys,_ the note begins with their flawless handwriting. _Just decided I spared you the trouble of trying to get me out of there. By the time you'll read this I'll be long. I won't tell you where I am because that'll just ruin the surprise I have planned for all of you. Hopefully, it'll be done by tomorrow night. I'm so excited to see all of your faces!_

 _P.S. Can you tell the young lady I thought her music was divine?_

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay. I was going on vacation after I posted the last chapter and when I got back I started to work on my Summer Project and my other stories. Hopefully, this chapter will make it up for all of you.**

 **arwenishtar: I always did have a knack for adding human in all of my stories :) Really, now? Thanks! Even though that's just what the Wendigo looks like with the clothes I have on for it. I didn't even mention what it looks like on the outside but only through Teddy. Well, I do try to add a few references every now and then. ;)**

 **the electric phantom: He won't be going to the musuem for a while, I'll say that.**

 **Matt: Thank you!**


	7. The Cannibal's Journal

**The Cannibal's Journal**

Morning came by quicker than Larry anticipated. After receiving that mysterious note on the trap door, everyone had been searching the museum for the Wendigo. Apparently, the mutant must have found a really good hiding spot because it was already close to morning and they were nowhere near to finding it. Larry decided that everyone should turn in for the day and he could go find the Wendigo himself. Though there were a few protests, everyone agreed.

Now it just left Larry the Night Guard alone to deal with this thing.

The first thing Larry decided to do was head to the _Horrors of Mythological Creatures_ exhibit, remembering the last time he saw the Wendigo was back in its original place at the exhibit. He hopes that he could make it there before the Wendigo and get some answers.

And it only just dawned on him that he didn't even have a torch.

Great. Wonderful, Larry. This is a perfect way to start interrogating a cannibal.

He shook his head. Okay, maybe the Wendigo is reasonable despite its hunger. After all, it wrote a note. It must mean there's still a bit of intelligence left in its head, right?

He's really relying on what-ifs right now.

Shaking his head once again, Larry turns the corner and heads down the hall that leads to the exhibit. He walks right up to the entrance to find something disappointing. The chains holding the gates together were gone and the creepy skeleton mask thing was in its previous stance before. God, dang it! He knew that the Wendigo was fast but this was insane.

"Alright," he growls as he wrenches the gates to open with a loud _bang_ before he strolls into the room until he's in front of the tall exhibit. "I have had it up to here with you and your nonsense! You go around, hiding from everyone, scaring everyone with your weird shrieks. Heck, you even scared a baby! Now, I don't know what your problem is but this stops now! I don't if I have to tie a rope to the entrance so it can stop you from escaping but I swear, this will stop!"

He was meet by silence.

"And I don't know if you're awake right now and I just ended up telling you my plan so now you can avoid what I just said tonight," Larry realizes as he smacks himself in the face. God, why did he always do this? Normally, he was smarter than telling the villains his actual plot. This week is really getting to him.

He looks down at the thing's plaque, hoping to get some more information than what Sacagawea provided him. So far, everything was the same; how the Wendigo was born from an evil spirit that possesses humans, turns them into this cannibalistic monster, how they can travel faster than the speed of light, their own inhuman strength, and how fire is their only known weakness. Larry felt like throwing his head into that Loch Neck Monster's mouth when he notices something right next to a plague.

A journal.

It was a journal. The brown cover that once held the yellowing pages together is falling apart as small pieces of it are slowly getting ripped from their original positions. Gently as he could, Larry opens the book and reads the fading ink on the fragile paper.

So far, there was nothing really interesting about the contents of this journal. Apparently, it was written by a Native American woman who can write English because this colonist was "nice" enough to teach her how to write it. Larry honestly didn't know what to think of the woman only that she seems decent enough and she really likes to talk about her family.

But then Larry read a page where the woman got lost during a winter storm with another colonist and they had to take refuge in a cave. They stayed in it for a few days before that colonist eventually succumbs to the cold, leaving the woman alone.

 _It was horrible_ , the woman wrote in the pages. _My hands had become numb, I could no longer feel them. I couldn't stop shaking, I want this torture to stop. But, it seems like the torture will only continue. The last piece of bread that we had was gone and help still hasn't arrived yet. Please, someone, help me._

Larry felt sympathy for the woman. This had to be one of the worst ways to die.

But then he read on and realize it wasn't the case.

 _Lately, I've been hearing a voice inside my head. At first, it would reassure me that I will survive this horrible storm and I can see my family again. I believed it to be a part of me that's trying to stay positive in a situation like this. But then, the thoughts became darker. It would tell me that I'm letting myself starve away and I should do something about it. Later, it tells me to eat the dead body of my companion so I can last long enough for help to arrive._

... Sac did say that Wendigos used to be humans before they were possessed by an evil spirit, right?

Despite himself, Larry continues to read the journal. It looks like the woman went on without food for another month before she finally gave out.

 _I'm sorry, my companion. I cannot fight anymore. My hunger is too powerful. I am dying. You are the only way I can survive. I hope that one day you will forgive me for what I am about to do but right now all I want to do is see my son and daughter again. I just want to go home. I want to see my family._

Larry closed the journal after that. Dear God, that was horrible. This reminded him of the Donner Party and he almost felt bad for all those people who had no choice but to resort to cannibalism to survive. Especially for this woman, who obviously had something crazy influencing her actions until she couldn't take it anymore. Man, he had to applaud her for lasting thirty days without food.

He then turns his attention back to the creepy thing with the skull and cloak. So, from what he understands, this journal was probably the only known record of a Wendigo transformation. That was the only answer to why this thing is in this exhibit out of all places. But then, how does this explains the Wendigo's behavior-?

Larry's eyes widen. _The note,_ he thinks as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note the Wendigo left them. He quickly opens to a page in the old journal, not caring about how delicate it was and holds the note up next to the written pages.

It was the exact same handwriting.

Dear God, they weren't chasing after a hungry, cannibalistic monster, they were chasing a-

"Mr. Dailey! A word with you?"

Dr. McPhee's loud voice broke Larry out of his thoughts. With one last look at the Wendigo, Larry exits the exhibit and walks to where he heard the director's voice.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a lot of you were probably wondering what I was doing over the last months. See, a friend and I started to work on this project for our Scooby-Doo/Pokemon crossover series and I ended up being the one to write it. It took me a long time but I finally finished it. Then came school and me suddenly getting an A03 account. Not to mention the fact I've been reading a lot of fanfiction as of late. So... But I'm back and I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Phantom: Yeah, that honestly had to be one of the riskiest things Dexter has ever done. I think this chapter will tell you why the Wendigo seems so "chill". ;)**

 **PhoenixFire: That guy's a killer. Glad you like the chapter!**

 **arwenishtar: XD Glad you like the humor I'm putting in. Also, it was actually Attila, Teddy, and Ahk that were scared of the Wendigo. Larry was the lucky one to never actually see the thing's face. XD Yeah, Dexter can be a riot. And I think you'll be interested in what you're about to hear about this Wendigo in the chapter above.**

 **Matt: It took a while, but it's here!**


End file.
